Traitor
by HornedHalo
Summary: What happens when Sokka is kidnapped by the fire nation? And what happenes when he falls in love with Zuko's sister? Read and find out. RxR SokkaxNava KataraxAang
1. A new begining

This is my first Avatar Fic, so don't kill me for trying

Trader….

Sokka was sound a sleep in his seal skin sleeping bag. "Sokka," Aang whispered "Sokka!" Aang yelled "Wake up!" he said joyfully as he strut around the campsite doing a few air tricks along the way. Katara was picking up her bags, and putting them up on Appa's saddle. Appa sighed happily as he chewed on some hay. "Sokka," Aang said nervously "Sokka, … don't move there's a bristle snake on your sleeping bag…" "Aang, you think I'm stupid enough to fall for that again?" Sokka said sleepily "Stupid enough, but Sokka, there really is a bristle snake on your sleeping bag!" Aang said louder as he watched the snake slither closer to Sokka's face.

Sokka opened his eyes and looked strait into the bristle snake's eyes. Sokka let out a yelp and jumped out of his sleeping bag. "Ahh! Jeez Aang! Why didn't you tell me?" Sokka exclaimed! "Well I did!" Aang yelled back, as the snake slithered away into the bushes. "Sokka come on and pack up your bags and maybe we can get moving sometime soon!" Katara yelled at him "Alright, alright" Sokka sighed as Sokka folded up his bag and gathered his things, MoMo flew down and landed next to him and rustled through his bags. "MoMo!" Sokka yelled at the furry creature. MoMo just looked at him and turned his head sideways.

Finally Sokka, Katara, and Aang were packed up and ready to leave and adventure into a new place. "Appa, yip yip!" Aang said as the bison flew of into the air. Katara looked out the side of Appa's saddle and peered into the glassy clear blue water into her reflection. She stared into the water for a long while thinking about something. Aang looked back and stared at her "Watcha thinking about?" he asked her "huh?" Katara looked up "Oh what… nothing." She said still looking in the water. Aang sighed and looked back and faced Appa's head, "Appa yip yip." He said as Appa smoothly landed on firm ground.

Katara and Sokka looked around. There where trees and a beautiful water fall, a lake, and pretty colored flowers. "Why did we stop here Aang?" Katara asked "Me and a group of friends from every nation used to come here, and we'd hang out, and there where always the cutest animals…-" Aang stopped "Bunnies!" he shouted as he ran up to a bunch of bunnies who tried to run away, but had to suffer the wrath of Aang's hugging.

**(A/N: so what do you think so far? Please Review!)**


	2. Amioke

"Aang what do you call this place?" Katara wondered "Me and my friends named the island Amioke Island, after one of our friends, her name was Amioke, but she died..." Aang said sadly "Aww, Aang that's so sad." Katara said giving him a big hug, Aang smiled to himself "How'd she die Aang?" Sokka asked "She drowned, you see she was working on her water bending moves and one of them went really really wrong. The water splashed in her face and not letting go and she drowned." Aang said sadly "Poor girl..." Sokka and Katara said

Meanwhile on Prince Zuko's ship. "I told you the Avatar went in that direction" Zuko ordered while pointing out the window. "We're stopping at that island over there, so ready the rhino's." The boat pulled up to the island. The other side of where Aang and the guys where. The huge door on the ship pulled down and Zuko and his troops walked out on their rhino's "Screech the whole island, and bring him and his friends back alive!"

Sokka sat down by a big tree, yawned and took a nap while Aang and Katara look around. Aang took a good look at a tree. "Katara, Come quick I think I found something!" He said excitedly. Katara ran over, "What Aang? What did you find?" Katara asked Aang looked up "Look." He pointed upwards to the leaf-covered branch, and there was a massive tree fort, linking from tree to tree all over the island. "Come on, let's go up there and check it out!" Aang said as he started climbing up small wood planks in the tree, and Katara followed.

Zuko's men were looking everywhere for the Avatar. Soon Zuko wasn't so far away from Sokka, Aang and Katara stuff. "They better still be here!" One of Zuko's men said. Just then Zuko put out his arm to tell his men to stop and shut up, he quickly pointed to Sokka then whispered "Take him." as two of his men ran up to sleeping Sokka and put a cloth bag over his head and tied the other end. Sokka had wakened up and started yelling, kicking, and moving around. Zuko left a note on the tree where Sokka had been sleeping.

Katara and Aang where running around in the treetops, then Katara stopped and looked over the side, "Aang you better come quick." Katara said Aang ran over and peered off the side of the railing. And there was walking Zuko and his men carrying a large bag that was moving and making muffed noises. "Something tells me they're not here for take out." Aang said Katara bit her lip "Aang, Sokka!" Katara said as she ran through the tree forts looking to see where they had left camp. When she finally found it, she climbed down the wood stubs in the tree, only to find a missing brother and a note...

**(A/N: How did you like that chapter? Review PLEASE!) **


	3. Notes and deals

Chapter 3

Notes and Deals

Katara read the note outloud_ "If you want brother back well and alive, bring me the Avatar, or your brother dies." _Tears formed in Katara's eyes "Aang what are we going to do!" She yelled "I dont't know Katara-" Aang said Katara fell over "Katara!" Aand yelled as he ran over to her and found a wound on her neck Aang looked up from the unconises girl and saw a girl in black with a sesashruo with its thong out. "Wha- what did you do to her!" Aang demanded "I knocked her out, thanks to my sesashruo, Gamra. Now it's your turn." She said as the monsters toung flew at Aang as he swifly dodged it.

Meanwhile on Zuko's ship, Sokka was sitting on his bed in his prison, slumped over holding his head up with his hands. Zuko was pacing outside his cell, he stopped and truned towards Sokka. "Your a warrior?" Zuko asked "Yeah, the best in my tribe!" Sokka said modestly "Your tribe must suck then..." Zuko said laughing "Well I was the last resort when my father and the other men in my tribe went of to war." Sokka said to him getting off his bed and standing up and streching. "Have you had any training done in your tribe?" He asked "No, we don't have any equipment... except snow, lots of snow." "Look I'll make you a propasition...

Aang was dodging all the throws that, that sesa- Gamra threw at him. The paralizing toung went behind him and off gaurd Aang was hit in the back of the leg, and he fell over. The girl picked Katara and Aang up and through them on top of Gamra's saddle. and rode off into the town. And there the Girl met Iroh "Do you have the boy?" Iroh said "Yeah and the girl too. Now where's my pay?" "Here's your 1,000 gold, I'll just take the kids and be on my way," Iroh said as he loaded the kids of the saddle and onto his rino's saddle.

"So your saying, You want ME to be one of your warroirs?" Sokka asked "Sort of, you can put it that way. Look Sokka I know you'd be a great warrior if you trained, you have the warrior heart in you." Zuko said "Why should I work for you?" Sokka exclaimed "I'll pay you 200 gold a day you train. So do we have a deal?"

**(A/N: What do you think Sokka's gonna say? Review your answer... Laterz)**


	4. Nava

Chapter 4

Nava

"So do we have a deal Sokka?" Zuko asked "You have yourself a deal" Sokka said while he shook hands with Zuko. "Great, now come with me." Zuko said unlocking the prison cell and Sokka followed Zuko down the hall. They walked up the hall, and up stairs. Zuko stopped and turned torward the door. He pulled out a golden key with a red flame on it, He pushed the key in the door and showed Sokka the huge training room. "It's not much, but its a training room." Zuko said leading an awe struck Sokka into the room.

Katara and Aang lay on the prison cell floor. Katara woke up first. Dazed she looked around, there was a small metal bunk bed, a sink, and a toliet. Katara shook Aang for him to wake up. "Wha- What happened?" Aang asked "I don't know, but now we're in a fire nation's ship in a small prison cell!" Katara exclaimed "And we don't know where Sokka is!" "Katara, we will find him some how." Aang said claming her down "He's probally ok."

Sokka was found in the training room, doing push ups, and hitting punching bags while a beautiful girl dressed in a red fire nation robe, fed him grapes. The girl had long black hair with red streaks in it, she wore a silk red fire nation robe, with the fire symbol all over it. "I've never seen anyone on this boat work as hard as you." she said "Thanks, I've never seen anyone as beautiful as you, Nava." Sokka said and Nava giggled, and walked out of the room. And Zuko walked in "I see you met my twin sister?"

Katara paced around the small cell, while Aang sat on the bed thinking of a way to get Sokka back without surrrending himself. "What are we going to do!" Katara exclaimed "You could get captured and Sokka could get killed..." Katara thought for a second "Wait...Aang we're on a fire nations ship... but who's? If it's Zuko's we could get Sokka back." Katara looked in the small cell next to theirs. There was a blue water nation robe and a boomerang. "Sokka!" She shouted "Aang he's in the cell next to us... but where is he?"

"She's your twin?" Sokka said astonestly "Yes, my father sent her over a few days ago, So how training?" Zuko said changing the subject "Oh it's great so far, I feel great to get all this exercise, instead of sitting on a bison's saddle all day." "Good cause here's your pay for the day." Zoku said handing Sokka a blue bag, with 200 gold in it. Then Sokka walked back to his cell were he was staying and laid down on his bed. Then he looked up. "Katara...Aang is that you?"

**(A/N: So What do ya think? Reveiw please!)**


	5. Secrets revealed

Chapter 5

Secrets revealed

"Sokka where were you?" Katara asked "And whats that bag?" Aang asked "I was working out." Sokka said "And the bag has money in it." "Money?" "What did you do, steal it!" "What do you mean you were working out? Did you beat up someone to get the money?" Aang asked "No! Guys, I was paid to work out in the training room, no big deal." Sokka said lying down on his bed "Now we better get some rest." Sokka said as Katara and Aang groaned and walked over to their beds and fell asleep.

_"Dear father, I have captured the Avatar, and we might have a new soldier on our side as well, I shall keep the Avatar in my prison cell and makes sure he doesn't escape this time. Zuko." _Zuko wrote to his father then rolled the note up and placed it in a small silver container, and tied it around a falcon. "Take this to Fire lord Ozi." Zuko whispered to the falcon, and it flew off. Meanwhile two of Zuko's men were walking down the chamber hall and walked up to Sokka's cell "Sokka," They whispered "Wake up, you being moved into a guest room, gather your things." Sokka did what he was told

Katara had woken up, she had heard the cell door open. She stayed in the bed, hoping not to be noticed by the guards. She noticed Sokka was walking in front of them. "Oh no..." Katara whispered as tears formed in her eyes, as soon as the guards were out of site she shook Aang to wake him up "Aang, Aang wake up!" She ordered "What?" He asked, "They took Sokka." she whispered to him "Katara, He'll be fine." "How do you know that!" "Because the note said 'If you want your brother back well and alive, bring me the Avatar or he dies.' and he has the Avatar, so he won't kill him."

The two guards walked Sokka up to a door and unlocked it, and inside was a queen sized bed, candles, and a bathroom, the walls were painted a red-gray color, and there was a silk red robe with fire nation symbols, just about his size. Sokka walked in, and the guards closed the door. Sokka turned the lights on, and took of his water tribe robes and put on the silk red fire nation robe. He looked at himself in the mirror, and what he truly saw was that he looked like a true Fire bender. But Sokka couldn't bend diddly squat.

**(A/N: I might put some Katara/Aang Romance into it, and Sokka/Nava… )**


	6. The White Dove

Chapter 6

The White dove

The next day Sokka was working out in the training room, his muscles were bigger than before and he felt better fit, and stronger. Nava walked into the room wearing a short red silk skirt, and a tight small red silk top, with black fire nation symbols on them. "Hey Sokka." "Hey Nava." Sokka said shyly as Nava sat next to him. "Sokka, Do you like me?" "Well of course I like you." "No Sokka, I mean do you like like me?" "Nava, I think your beautiful. But I don't deserve a Princess like you, I'm just a southern watertribe pesent." "Sokka, I love you." She said as she pulled him in to a kiss.

Katara paced around the small prison cell, wondering what had happened to her brother. Aang laid on his bunk thinking, as a white dove flew into the window, carrying a note on its leg. Katara walked over to the bird and unwrapped the letter and read it aloud "_Dear Katara and Sokka I hope this letter gets to you in time, but your father has been injured in war, and is most likely not able to surive the night, God bless _" Katara took out a small quill pen and paper and wrote a letter to Gran Gran "_Gran Gran father has been injured and might die, me, Aang, and Sokka had been captured. The guards came last night and took Sokka away, and we don't know where he is_..."

Nava pulled Sokka into a kiss just as Zuko walked in the room. He ran over to them and pulled them apart and smacked his sister so hard she fell over on the ground. "If I ever catch you with him like that again I'm sending you back to Dad's. Don't waste your time with him." Zuko ordered and walked out of the room. Sokka's mouth was open as he watched Zuko leave the room then he turned around to help Nava off the ground. "I'm so sorry, Nava." "It's not your fault Sokka, it's mine, if I hadn't of kissed you, it wouldn't of happened." she said as she ran out of the room crying, with a red mark on her face. "Nava, Wait!" Sokka said but she was to far away for her to hear him.

Katara Tied the note around dove's leg and it flew off. "Dinner will be served with the prince tonight." The guard said as he walked in the cell and cuffed Aang and Katara's arms and leggs in chains. And led them to the dining hall. Where they saw Zuko, Uncle Iroh, Nava, and Sokka! And Sokka was wearing a silk red Fire Nation robe. Katara's jaw dropped as she saw her brother was a trader. "Sokka." She whispered annoyingly "What are you doing?" But he didn't answer. The guards told Aang and Katara to sit across from Sokka and Zuko.

After a quiet dinner, Sokka walked back to his room, seeing a small folded note on his bed. He opened it up carefully and it said "_Sokka, I'm terribly sorry about this afternoon, and I'm very sorry about my brother. Please meet me in the dining hall at nine._" Sokka looked over at the clock, it said 8:45. Sokka quickly put on a black fire nation robe on, with a red belt around it. He walked swiftly to the dining hall, passing Iroh's music room with some of the soldiers playing instruments and dancing. Sokka was outside the dining hall waiting for Nava. "Sokka..." A vocie whispered "Is anyone near you?" "No." Suddenly Sokka was attacked by Nava with a huge hug.

"I can't beleive it! Aang! Why would Sokka do such a thing? I mean why would- Uhh I can not stand him right now!" Katara shouted out "I just don't know why Zuko would take Sokka, he's not really warrior materail." Aang said "Maybe it's a plan... maybe we could get Zuko to fire him!" "Not litarally of corse?" Aang asked Katara gave him a dry expression. Just up the hall they heard vocies, Aang listened closely "Nava, what if your brother saw us?" they herad Sokka say "Don't worry he won't.-" Nava said and the rest was muffled nosies. "Thats it Aang if Zuko catches Sokka with his sister he'll fire him! But how?" Katara said starting to think...

"Sokka follow me into my room." Nava said quietly and Sokka followed her into her room. She opened the door and inside there was a huge bed, a hot tub, and a bathroom "Sokka, go in the hot tub I'll meet you in there, I need to take a quick shower." She said as she locked her room door and then hurred to the bathroom. Sokka took off his Fire nation robe only leaving his boxers on. He stepped into the really warm hot tub. **(A/N: Well I guess its a warm tub then.. but its gonna heat up... hehe) **Nava walked out of the steamy bathroom with just a towel on, dropping revealing her black bra, and black underwear, and she stepped into the hot tub. Sokka was drooling over her.

**(A/N: Hey that hot tub really did heat up! hehe more fluff to come.. I'm trying to put some Aang/Katara fluff in... I just don't know where! Well I'll do my best! Laterz.) **


	7. Love and Dissappoitments

Chapter 7

Love and Disappointments

"Katara..." Aang said shyfully "I know this may not be the best time, but I really, really like you. And I'm hoping, that you like me too." He said blushing "Aang. I do like you, alot." Katara said wrapping her arms around the little monk. It had gotten colder and colder in the prison cells with each passing day, so far they had been on the fire nation ship for 2 or 3 weeks, and they had lost all hope in Sokka, but he was in the Fire Nation now. Katara had recived a note not to long ago stating that her father died. Katara cried in Aangs arms for an hour. She asked one of the guards to if she could she her brother, Sokka to tell him what had happened, but the guards told her that he was to busy training to see her.

Sokka and Nava were sitting in Sokka's room cuddled up drinking hot coco, in the warm room. Today was Sokka's birthday he turned 16, he could now marry, and he had plans to make. "Nava, I know this is pretty sudden." Sokka paused and pulled out a small box, and opened it, and it was a beautiful Fire Nation ruby gem necklace, "...but will you marry me?" Sokka asked as he gave her the necklace. She held it in her hands and she looked up at Sokka with water in her eyes. "Oh Sokka I will, i will marry you." Nava exclaimed as Sokka kissed her passionitly. Just then there was a knock on the door. "Sir, permission to enter?" Sokka stopped kissing Nava and got out of bed, and Nava put on her engajment necklace on. And he opened his door "Yes, what is it?" Sokka asked "Your sister, would like to see you for a moment she says its' erjent.

Katara was lying on her bed with her head on Aangs lap, she was crying a little bit about her father. She didn't know too much about him, she was too young to remeber him, and then he left for war, and then her mother was killed by the fire nation, and now she had lost her brother. Then Katara heard foot steps in the hallway and she got up and stood by the metal bars "Sokka..." She said to him "Yes Katara?" He asked "I have really bad news... Dad died. and if he saw you like this Sokka, you know how disappointed he would be? To see you as a man in the Fire nation!" Katara snapped "Katara are you serious? Dad would of been proud of me no matter what I did. I'm his son, and I love it here in the Fire Nation, its warm, and they treat you like kings. And I'm not leaving the fire nation, because I getting married." Sokka said as he stormed off. Leaving Aang and Katara with there jaws dropped to his answer.

Sokka walked off to the training room. Where Nava was waiting for him. "Sokka, do you think we should tell Zuko we're getting married?"? Nava asked "Well we'll tell your father when we arrive at the palace." "What if they find out your in the water tribe?" "They won't, And besides I'm part of the Fire Nation now. Unless I'm asked to duel, they'll never know." Sokka said giving her a kiss on the cheek. And then he headed back to his room to take a shower. Sokka had taken a 2 hour long shower, then he wrapped him self in a robe and laid down on his 'What I'm I doing here? Am I really a Firebender now? Did my father die, or did Katara tell me so I would quit my job?' Sokka thought as he dozed off on his bed. Then there was a loud knocking on the door "Sokka! We're here, come out and see!" He heard Nava shout to him through the metal door. Sokka walked out of his room and saw a huge palace.

Katara and Aang were cuddled up to each other. It was freezeing in there prison cell, the air that blew in from the window was so cold. Katara opened her eyes and saw that they were at a dock. "Aang we stopped, we could escape." She exclaimed "Katara how are we going to get out? We need a key for the door, and we don't know what it looks like, and we cant make one." "Well we obviously stopped for a reason, but what reason." Aang looked out the window and saw the Fire kingdom palace. "Katara, I think I know why we stopped..."

**(A/N: Well more sirprizes in the next chapter!)**

**Ghost Raccoon**


	8. The Red Knight

Chapter 8  
The Red Knight

Zuko was in the training room working out, he saw Sokka walk in Fire Nation robes. Zuko walked up to him "My sister told me that you proposed to her?" He said "Oh, yeah... I did." Sokka said covering his face with his arms "I'm not mad Sokka, you have to ask my fathers permission to marry her," Zuko said knowing his father would NEVER let his daughter marry a southern peasant. But since Sokka looked like a real Fire Nation warrior, it would be hard to prove, but Zuko had a plan. Sokka started to do pull ups. "Oh Sokka, heres your week pay." Zuko said handing him a bag of money, then he walked out of the room smirking to himself.

Katara and Aang were locked up in chains and dragged from Zuko's ship into the palace dungeons. Katara and Aang sat there hopelessly, now knowing it was over. Fire Lord Ozi walked up to Aang and Katara's cell "So, this is the all powerful Avatar, master of all elements? Ha!" Ozi laughed "You haven't even mastered water, fire, and earth. You expect to beet me and my army." "Oh Daddy, Daddy!" Nava yelled as she ran over to her father "I want you to meet my fiancée." She said pulling him out of the room. Aang sighed in disbelieve, "I can't believe we were captured, we need a plan." Aang pondered "Thats it, Sokka's is getting married but he needs Ozi's permission, and if he says no, Sokka will want to come home." "You think he'll say no?" Katara asked "Sure, we just got to let Ozi know that Sokka really isn't a Fire Warrior, and that he's a Water tribe man." 

Zuko walked in his father palace. A guard walked up to Zuko "Dinner will be in an hour, so be ready." He said as he walked away. Zuko saw his father talking to Nava and Sokka, his plan was going well. Zuko leaned againest the wall listening to their conversation "Fire Lord Ozi," Sokka bowed "It's an honor to meet you. Sir I would like to know if I can marry you daughter Nava?" He asked "Well, we have to se want you made of. Are you a Fire Bender?" Ozi asked "No, Sir only a warrior." Sokka replied "Ahh, I see. Well, if you want to be able to marry my daughter, You'll have to fight one of my best men and win." Ozi Said modestly "O-Ok" Sokka choked. Three men walked out of a room behind Ozi, The first one was wearing a red and black outfit, He had a huge steel mase as a weapon. The second guy wore a gold and black outfit, and for a weapon he had huge sharp sword. And the third guy wore a green and black outfit, and a bow and arrow, with some spiky arrows. And plus all the guy were totally buff, ripped, built.

Katara and Aang were dragged out to a huge stadium were someone was in a battle. Guards stood by the Avatar, while Aang was chained to the seat. Just then an announcer started speaking "Ladies and Gentleman, and Fire benders alike, Today we are going to have a Battle!" He shouted as everyone clapped "But first, I'd like to present to you the Avatar!" And another roar from the crowd. "Now, let me introduce, the man fighting for the princess's love. Sokka! And the man you might know as the red knight. Karoco!" As there were a ton of screaming and cheering. "Oh my God, Aang! Sokka's out there! He could be killed!" Katara exclaimed Aang was just starring at Karoco. "Boy is he gonna die!" "Aang!" "Ok, well he won't die, look Sokka doesn't look scared. I think he can beat him!" aang said trying to calm her down.

**(OMG, PLEASE REVIEW! Or I wont update!)**

**Ghost Raccoon**


End file.
